


[Podfic] Flowers grow out of my grave (grave, grave)

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Lorsque Ed l'appelle, la nourriture est froide et figée dans la plus belle vaisselle de son père et Oswald n'est pas en colère. C'est la vérité : il pourrait rester assis là toute la nuit et il aurait toujours l'impression que sa poitrine va exploser. Il se sentirait toujours léger, chaud et aimé.— Ed ! Salut ! Es-tu déjà en route ? commence Oswald avec un sourire qui étire les coins de sa bouche sans vaciller. J'ai fait préparer le plus délicieux des…Ed le coupe.— Oswald, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé de te faire ça mais…Il s'interrompt et Oswald jurerait – jurerait – entendre un rire dans le téléphone. Un rire doux et féminin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers grow out of my grave (grave, grave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486479) by [Aconit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconit/pseuds/Aconit). 



[Ici](https://clyp.it/aua1cftb) le lien vers la podfic


End file.
